Humain
by Ploum31
Summary: Tandis que Todd travaille avec Atlantis dans le but d'anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes les Réplicateurs, il a le loisir de croiser les humains dans leur milieu. Cependant, le sens de certains de leurs agissements lui échappe totalement ; comment un simple sentiment pouvait-il en être à l'origine ?


**Crédits :** **L'univers de Stargate Atlantis et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Il ne comprenait pas.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Todd attendait dans ce couloir, tandis que son escorte, qui devait le mener vers les laboratoires pour reprendre le travail laissé la veille, était à l'arrêt. Indifférent, il n'avait pas cherché à en comprendre la raison, et avait préféré balayer les alentours de son regard froid et scrutateur. Qui tomba alors sur ces deux humains au comportement qui l'intrigua malgré lui. Qui s'y arrêta.

Il ne comprenait pas. La femelle, une petite brune vêtue d'une tenue de scientifique, bafouillait des paroles incompréhensibles en direction d'un grand mâle maigre habillé de la même façon, tandis que ce dernier se redressait, tenant du bout des doigts une grosse paire de lunettes. Il tendit ensuite celle-ci à son homologue féminin, le visage un peu rouge. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien expliquer l'état de l'homme ? C'était _elle_ qui s'était cognée contre lui, _elle_ qui était tombée, _elle_ qui avait de quoi se sentir honteuse de sa maladresse, et enfin _elle_ qui avait ensuite eu à se relever ! Lui n'avait fait que la fixer avec de grands yeux étonnés !

Le geste du mâle augmenta le trouble de son interlocutrice, qui s'agita encore quelques instants avant de se taire, puis de récupérer délicatement l'objet qui visiblement, lui appartenait, et qu'elle replaça sur son petit nez retroussé. Elle lâcha encore quelques mots, et rejoignit son collègue dans cette coloration étrange et inexplicable. Les scientifiques atlantes s'épuisaient-ils donc si vite ? Etrange tout de même, Rodney McKay lui semblait être quelqu'un de physiquement faible et de particulièrement prompt à se plaindre de tout, pourtant lui-même n'atteignait pas à un tel stade pour si peu. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc expliquer leur état, à tous les deux, hormis cela ?

Il ne put y penser davantage car les deux scientifiques en question se séparèrent alors, et il sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le bras pour le pousser légèrement en avant. Il se retourna pour apercevoir l'un des soldats atlantes en charge de le conduire jusqu'à Rodney le fixer en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait plus de son nom, et ne chercha même pas à savoir s'il l'avait déjà entendu un jour. Sa tête l'agaça juste.

« Nous devons y aller. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de suivre docilement le petit groupe de soldats, ses mains devant lui, menottées. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à voir ici. En vérité, il n'y avait jamais rien eu à voir. Rien qui importait vraiment, en tout cas.

xoxoxoxo

Encore eux.

Il n'écoutait plus les plaintes du docteur McKay depuis un moment déjà. Il aurait été incapable de dire à propos de quoi il s'apitoyait – juste que cela concernait son équipe, et une histoire de mission qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Après tout, cela faisait un moment déjà que tous les deux se consacraient entièrement au codage des nanites dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de venir à bout d'eux définitivement, en partant du principe d'une arme existante mais en espérant la reproduire à une échelle bien plus grande. De ce fait, Rodney n'en faisait plus depuis plusieurs jours déjà, _au moins_. Et il voyait très peu ses équipiers occupés, eux, à détruire les vaisseaux Réplicateurs en attendant l'accomplissement du projet. Qui n'était pas prêt d'aboutir, malheureusement. Alors quelle pouvait être cette mystérieuse mission dont il parlait tant ? Aucune idée. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, de toute façon.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Rodney avait tenu à ce qu'il l'accompagne dans leur salle à manger – comment appelaient-ils cela déjà ? Un self ? Leur nourriture ne l'intéressait pas de base, et sa simple vue l'avait conforté dans cette idée. Et dire qu'ils osaient avaler cela. Il s'était donc contenté de s'assoir face à son « équipier » du moment, et ce dernier s'évertuait à faire la conversation pour eux deux tout en avalant de grosses bouchées de nourriture. Plusieurs soldats qui lui servaient d'escorte se tenaient à quelques pas d'eux, stoïques et prêts à intervenir, mais il préféra les ignorer. Ignorant par la même occasion le monologue enflammé qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec leurs activités communes, il s'était pris à balayer les alentours des yeux, une fois de plus. Et les avaient aperçus. Encore.

Quoi que fût le mal qui les avait occupés la première fois, il était toujours présent, car bien que la pièce fût bien ventilée et que peu de monde s'y trouvait, et même s'ils n'avaient visiblement fait d'efforts récents – leurs plateaux étaient presque vides, donc sauf si manger relevait de l'effort extrême… – les deux individus se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, rouges. La jeune femme triturait quelque chose, visiblement gênée, après que son compagnon ait juste écarté une mèche de son visage et qu'elle ait reculé de quelques centimètres à peine. Là encore, elle se mit à bafouiller, ce qu'il trouva parfaitement ridicule. N'était-elle même plus capable de faire des phrases cohérentes pour si peu ?

Enfin, l'homme ne se portait pas mieux pour autant. Semblant s'être rendu compte de la portée de son geste pourtant si anodin – mais lui-même ne l'avait toujours pas compris – il avait écarté vivement sa main du visage de la jeune femme, et semblait… s'excuser. Il haussa un sourcil désabusé. Etait-ce une habitude terrienne que de s'excuser au moindre geste, ou cela concernait-il juste ce grand mâle ? Ridicule, c'était ridicule. Mais étrangement, il pensa aussitôt que ce ne pouvait être cela, ou tout du moins que ce ne pouvait être _que_ cela, et qu'il y avait forcément une explication plus plausible, qui pour l'heure lui échappait. Mais quoi ? Il ne voyait rien, rien qui puisse expliquer le comportement irrationnel de ces deux étranges humains.

Après un moment de silence gêné durant lequel aucun des deux individus n'adressa une parole à l'autre – et il aurait bien aimé que ce fusse également le cas du scientifique bavard, qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus d'auditeur, et ce depuis le début –la jeune femme leva finalement la tête, et ses lèvres se murent de nouveau. La rougeur s'était à peine atténuée, la jeune femme redressant ses lunettes sur son nez, signe de sa nervosité. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi fébrile : hormis les Réplicateurs qui se trouvaient à des années-lumière d'Atlantis, il n'y avait rien à craindre ces derniers temps, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Les journées étaient d'ailleurs plutôt calmes. Il ne se l'expliquait donc pas, et cela commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'eux, ayant _besoin_ de comprendre. Mais il n'y parvenait pas.

« Todd ? »

Il tourna finalement son regard clair vers le scientifique qui le jaugeait, les sourcils froncés. Puis ce dernier commença à tourner la tête pour voir ce qui avait bien pu attirer ainsi l'attention du Wraith, qui réagit aussitôt en se levant, faisant cliqueter ses menottes. Lui-même ne comprit pas sa réaction bien trop vive, et il ne fut pas le seul surpris Rodney le fixait de nouveau d'un air étrange.

« Nous avons assez perdu de temps », grogna-t-il finalement pour donner le change, et avorter toute tentative de questionnement de la part du scientifique trop curieux.

Rodney ne fut pas dupe, mais dut juger l'affaire sans importance car il se leva en hochant la tête et n'insista pas. Aucune parole ne fut ajoutée, et les soldats se positionnèrent d'office près des deux partenaires temporaires, dont le premier les précéda.

Avant de sortir, il jeta tout juste un regard par-dessus son épaule vers l'étrange duo, et les vit se lever à leur tour pour ensuite se quitter avec des gestes maladroits. Il n'en sut pas davantage, et sortit avec les autres.

xoxoxoxo

Todd leva les yeux de son écran rempli de signes qui n'avaient de sens que pour peu de personnes, pour jauger son homologue humain concentré sur son ordinateur portable, les sourcils froncés. Le silence régnait entre eux depuis plusieurs heures déjà, seulement entrecoupé des tapotements irréguliers sur les touches de leurs claviers. Il profita de cette courte pause qu'il s'offrait de lui-même pour s'étirer, assis sur son siège, le regard toujours fixé sur son collègue. Quel ennui. Il avait bien fait des choses, mais il avait l'impression que, comme toutes les fois précédentes, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Quelque chose devait leur échapper, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Après tout, c'était normal, le codage était complexe, mais quand même. Leur temps était compté, et ils n'avançaient pas. C'était doublement frustrant.

Des pas signèrent l'approche d'une personne qu'il ne prit pas la peine de dévisager, et Rodney ne leva lui-même les yeux que lorsque la personne toussota près de lui. Todd en fit alors de même, et il la reconnut immédiatement : c'était la fille de ce duo au comportement étrange. Toutefois, bien qu'elle fût devant le « terrible » docteur McKay, que beaucoup de faibles humains semblaient craindre, elle était calme et assurée. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir d'elle les deux dernières fois – et les deux seules fois, en fait.

« Bonjour Docteur McKay. Je suis désolée de vous déranger ainsi, mais –«

« Docteur Wan Zao ? » la coupa alors le scientifique, comme s'il venait à peine de l'identifier alors que cela faisait presque une minute qu'il la dévisageait. « Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Justement, comme vous le savez certainement, le Docteur Glegmann et moi avons été envoyés dans le secteur… »

Todd ne chercha même plus à suivre la conversation lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle parlait juste d'un problème qui avait eu lieu lors d'une mission de routine au sein de la cité – répertorier des Objets Anciens ou quelque chose du genre, peu importait. Il préféra scruter la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de la voir d'aussi près.

Etrange comme les humains pouvaient être si différents les uns des autres, parfois. Ses yeux étaient sombres et plissés et paraissaient ainsi moins grands que ceux de la plupart de ses congénères. Malgré son petit nez fin, son visage rond paraissait plat – mais cela allait bien avec le reste de son corps menu, presque sans forme. L'absence de rougeur lui permit de constater que sa peau était particulièrement pâle. Ses longs cheveux noirs et parfaitement lisses, exempts de reflets, étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval basse.

Ces observations ne lui apportèrent rien en ce qui concernait les questionnements soulevés par la jeune femme et son acolyte. A part le fait qu'elle était bien portante, et qu'elle ne présentait pas de faiblesse physique particulière – hormis celles inhérentes à son espèce, bien entendu. Et le fait qu'elle ne fût _que_ scientifique, et qu'elle n'avait donc pas reçu l'entrainement qu'avaient pu avoir leurs soldats humains. Mais rien qui aurait pu expliquer ses fébrilités passagères. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui avait pu expliquer ces états ?

Avait-elle peur de cet homme ? Cette hypothèse le laissait sceptique : il lui semblait que c'était davantage de la gêne, comme si la présence de l'autre le rendait maladroit. Et puis, _les deux_ agissaient de manière étrange : ils ne pouvaient tout de même avoir peur l'un de l'autre réciproquement, si ?

Mais réellement, il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait justifier un tel comportement. Mais était-ce propre à ces deux-là, ou à l'espèce humaine ? Décidément, les Atlantes étaient réellement intrigants il n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion de se retrouver immergé dans le monde des humains et de les observer dans leur habitat naturel. Tout cela le rendait particulièrement curieux, surtout lorsqu'ils agissaient de manière totalement étrange et contradictoire. Comme ces deux-là, par exemple.

Il retint une moue ennuyée, fixant toujours la paire de scientifiques en pleine discussion – ou plutôt McKay en plein monologue, très certainement lancé dans une longue explication afin d'avoir à éviter de se déplacer. Là-dessus, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui : ils avaient d'autres priorités, et il perdait déjà bien assez de temps à écouter et à parler avec la jeune femme. En plus, rien ne lui permettait de répondre aux questions qu'il se posait. Une vraie perte de temps, donc.

La situation changea lorsque le collègue de la jeune femme apparut alors dans son champ de vision, se plaçant près de la jeune femme. Toujours le même. Et aussitôt qu'elle le vit, la femme se raidit et garda obstinément la tête tournée vers son supérieur. Elle était de nouveau fébrile, encore. C'était donc bien lui le responsable, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Et lui ne se portait pas beaucoup mieux : il pouvait le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose, avant de planter résolument son regard vers leur ainé. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc, tous les deux ?

« Docteur Glegmann ? Vous –»

« Je venais juste voir si… »

La conversation fut brève. McKay avait déjà tout dit à sa collègue, et Glegmann n'apportait aucune information nouvelle. Une fois les deux jeunes gens presque jetés dehors, McKay se replongea aussitôt sur son écran, les sourcils froncés, agacé. Lui-même se mit à le fixer avec curiosité. Vu que c'était un humain, peut-être avait-il une explication pour ces deux-là ?

L'humain dut sentir son regard posé sur lui, car il finit par lever les yeux vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Mais ses épaules raides signifiaient également une certaine part de crainte à son égard. Amusant, ce sentiment qu'il pouvait lui inspirer, alors qu'il ne lui avait strictement rien fait depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis.

« Todd ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ? »

Alors que le Wraith ouvrait les lèvres pour répondre, soudain il hésita. C'était ridicule. Ils travaillaient sur un moyen d'anéantir la pire menace de la galaxie du moment, et lui pensait juste à lui demander quelque chose d'une telle futilité… Il allait passer pour un idiot. Et si McKay n'avait pas la réponse, que ferait-il dans ce cas ? Et lui, que –

McKay lâcha un gros soupir qui sortit Todd de ses pensées, et secoua la tête. Le Wraith comprit que c'était là un signe d'impatience, qui signifiait également qu'il abandonnait à comprendre son comportement. Impression qui fut renforcée lorsque les yeux du scientifique retournèrent à son travail. Bizarrement, cela le fit réagir, et il lâcha avant même de le vouloir :

« Pourquoi tes deux scientifiques agissent ainsi ? »

« Quoi ? »

McKay releva aussitôt des yeux écarquillés sous la surprise vers lui. Todd se retint de pincer les lèvres – il était trop tard, sa question avait déjà été posée, et il était difficile de revenir en arrière, d'autant que la curiosité l'assaillait de nouveau avec d'autant plus de force. Il prit donc sur lui pour continuer :

« Les deux avec qui tu as parlé il y a quelques minutes. »

McKay cligna des yeux, et Todd s'en agaça. Apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas assimilé. Pour un soi-disant génie, il n'était pas très rapide.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » finit par lâcher McKay, indigné et agacé. « Ils agissent comme… comme des scientifiques ! Des scientifiques impotents, certes, et je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi… »

Il comprit rapidement que la suite ne serait qu'un long monologue pour se plaindre de la nullité de ses subalternes. Il ne se garda donc pas de le couper avec un grognement agacé :

« Je ne parle pas de ça. Ils… Quand elle était toute seule, elle agissait correctement, mais lorsque l'autre est venu, elle… tous les deux étaient… étranges, et fébriles. »

McKay lui jeta un regard pensif et lourd, qui dura quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier. »

McKay se désintéressa aussitôt du sujet et retourna à son ordinateur portable, et Todd ne fit rien pour continuer la conversation. Vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas lui qui serait capable de lui répondre : il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de la situation entre les deux jeunes gens, et n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon. Lui aussi devrait penser de même. Mais il ne comprenait pas, et il _voulait_ comprendre. Il retourna à son propre travail, désabusé. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait donc expliquer cette étrange situation entre ces deux-là ?

xoxoxoxo

« Raaah, j'en ai marre ! Encore raté ! »

« Ce codage est complexe, ce n'est pas –»

« On s'en fout, ça m'énerve ! On est quand même deux, ça fait super longtemps qu'on est dessus, et malgré mon génie, on n'a toujours rien ! »

Todd secoua la tête pour toute réponse, ne voulant pas perdre de temps à déblatérer sur ce point. Après tout, il avait raison sur un point : malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives, dont celle-ci, ils n'avaient pas avancé. Et le pire était qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi rien ne fonctionnait. En cet instant, il avait juste l'impression qu'ils avaient passé leur temps à tâtonner ça et là. Sans succès.

Il s'étira donc pour détendre ses muscles ankylosés après tant d'heures face à un écran, et jaugea son collègue humain, occupé à fulminer. Actuellement, il ne montrait aucune crainte quant à la proximité du Wraith – qui se trouvait pourtant à peine à quelques centimètres de distance. L'énervement y était certainement pour quelque chose. Dire qu'il fallait cela pour qu'il cesse enfin de le regarder comme si lui-même allait lui sauter dessus d'un moment à un autre – bien qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait apprécié la terreur qu'il inspirait, ici il avait finalement appris à s'en agacer. C'était pathétique. Lui ou l'Atlante ? C'était difficile à dire.

McKay se leva, et il ne put que suivre ses mouvements du regard. Bien qu'il ait cessé son discours rageur, ses sourcils froncés et sa grimace indiquaient clairement que sa colère était loin d'être passée.

« Bon, on n'a plus qu'à s'y remettre, finit-il par râler. Putain, si ça continue comme ça, ça va finir par donner raison au colonel Caldwell ! »

Todd haussa à peine un sourcil à sa remarque. Les Réplicateurs menaçaient la galaxie de Pégase et les humains qui y habitaient, massacraient ses semblables, et lui n'avait hâte de trouver un moyen définitif de s'en débarrasser que pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses collègues ?

Les humains pouvaient avoir de ces préoccupations réellement étranges.

Todd n'ajouta rien, préférant ne pas nourrir le feu qui se mourrait en le scientifique. Il préféra retourner à son écran, tandis que Rodney se dirigeait vers son ordinateur.

Le silence s'installa pendant de nombreuses minutes, et Todd dut se forcer pour s'y remettre. Il perdit toute notion du temps, plongé dans le cryptage d'un nouveau code, lorsque les deux silhouettes devenues bien familières apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il voulut les ignorer, agacé d'être toujours torturé par le même questionnement et de ne pouvoir y répondre, mais son regard se planta sur eux tandis qu'il se rendait compte que quelque chose avait changé. Les deux humains ne ressentaient plus aucune gêne l'un envers l'autre ni ne faisaient preuve d'un semblant de maladresse en leur présence, et paraissaient même… heureux ? Les deux humains affichaient un air rayonnant et, alors qu'auparavant, les contacts entre eux étaient avortés et sources de gêne, ils se tenaient à présent par la main.

McKay aussi le vit. Le visage désormais tourné vers eux, il jaugeait leurs mains liées avec désapprobation, les sourcils froncés. S'en rendant compte, les deux scientifiques se lâchèrent, et McKay renifla juste avec dédain.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous deux ? » les rembarra-t-il sèchement, avant même qu'ils ne purent justifier leur présence. « Si vous avez un problème, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Zelenka ! Je suis sur un projet important, _moi_ , au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant ! »

Pourquoi le scientifique se sentait-il le besoin de parler aussi mal à ses collègues ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Les deux jeunes scientifiques se raidirent au ton rude de leur supérieur, mais tinrent bon et s'approchèrent même un peu plus de lui. Un peu.

« Le docteur Well vous demande », fit finalement la jeune femme.

Rodney lui jeta un regard circonspect, comme s'il se retenait de lui rire au nez.

« Et c'est _vous_ qu'elle aurait envoyés ? » répondit-il juste, ironique.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, puis le grand mâle haussa les épaules. La jeune femme se retourna vers McKay et reprit :

« En vérité, elle aurait bien envoyé le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, mais il n'est pas disponible pour le moment. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » minauda-t-il, visiblement peu enclin à les suivre, surtout après un aussi lamentable échec.

En vérité, il n'était pas du tout pressé à l'idée de sortir de son laboratoire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter devant eux pour leur dire qu'il n'avait toujours rien. Or, à l'heure actuelle, il n'aurait rien à dire de plus.

« Il y a eu un problème », ajouta sobrement la jeune femme, le visage commençant à s'assombrir.

Todd aurait été incapable de dire si c'était l'impatience qui en était la cause, ou le fait de songer au problème en question. Car après tout, ils n'étaient pas arrivés complètement anéantis : ce ne devait donc pas être si grave.

Après un duel de regards de quelques secondes, un gros soupir fut finalement lâché par le Docteur McKay avant qu'il ne se levât. Todd ne fit rien, et les regarda juste faire. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, et que personne n'attendait qu'il les suive. Il les regarda donc partir, et replongea son regard dans l'écran. Les mains liées et l'air bienheureux des deux jeunes humains lui revinrent en mémoire, l'interrogeant sur ce soudain revirement. Cela ne fit que le plonger plus encore dans le désarroi, et il dut lutter plusieurs secondes avant de réussir à s'en extraire, pour retourner à son activité de ces derniers jours.

xoxoxoxo

Le trajet dans les couloirs jusque dans sa cellule, accompagné de son escorte habituelle, se déroulait, comme à son habitude, dans un silence ennuyeux. Enfin, pas si ennuyeux que cela, vu qu'il passait ce temps à se perdre dans ses pensées. Mais vu qu'il faisait exactement la même chose sur sa couchette, cela finissait par l'être, à la longue. Il avait vraiment hâte que cette histoire et cette collaboration s'achèvent, pour retourner à des activités plus intéressantes.

Cependant, l'arrivée impromptue d'un visage connu au détour d'un couloir rompit pour cette fois la monotonie coutumière. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant eux, et Todd ne sut pas réellement décrire son air. Comme les soldats s'arrêtaient à leur tour pour le saluer, le Wraith finit par lâcher d'une voix atone :

« John Sheppard. »

« Todd ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » fit ce dernier tandis qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Enfin, c'était peut-être un grand mot. Cela tenait davantage d'un relèvement de la commissure des lèvres particulièrement important, de sorte qu'au milieu, on aurait dit que ses lèvres se pinçaient. Ses paroles étaient-elles seulement ironiques ou présentaient-elles une touche de sincérité ? Il ne le savait pas et ne chercha même pas à le savoir, une pensée surgissant soudain dans son esprit et le lui accaparant.

Après tout, même si McKay ne savait rien, peut-être serait-ce davantage le cas du lieutenant-colonel. Ce dernier se préoccupait davantage de l'état d'esprit de ses camarades que le chef scientifique de ses propres subalternes. Oui, cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il y pensait, peut-être devrait-il demander des explications au chef militaire de la base présentement face à lui. Et il en avait enfin l'occasion, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il était de moins en moins présent sur la base, et lorsque cela était le cas, il ne perdait pas son temps à lui rendre visite – ce qu'il concevait tout à fait.

Ignorant les simples soldats autour d'eux, le début d'échange entre le chef militaire et ses soldats, et le ridicule dont lui-même risquait de se couvrir, Todd fixa d'un regard lourd son homologue humain qu'il s'était pris, non pas à apprécier, mais du moins à respecter. Celui-ci dut deviner qu'il voulait lui parler, car il finit par se détourner des autres humains pour le dévisager d'un air étrange. Après quelques secondes de silence, Sheppard lui adressa un signe de tête pour l'enjoindre à parler, les yeux emplis de curiosité.

« C'est… c'est peut-être idiot, mais… »

Mais que lui dire ? Il était incapable de dire ce qui se passait, il ne le savait pas lui-même – le problème était bien là, _justement_ –, et il bégayait comme un abruti, et, mais… attendez, comment s'appelaient-ils, déjà, ces deux imbéciles… Et le regard surpris, et peut-être un peu moqueur, lui semblait-il, posé sur lui de l'homme brun face à lui ne l'aida pas à se souvenir.

« En fait… deux de vos scientifiques ont eu un comportement des plus étranges, et, euh… »

Todd le vit aussitôt froncer les sourcils, et comprit rapidement sa crainte. Il devait penser à un problème de possession, ou autre chose qui puisse nuire à la sécurité de la base. Mais étrangement, lui-même n'y croyait pas du tout – il pensait juste que ce devait être quelque chose de normal chez cette espèce étrange, mais que la cause lui échappait complètement.

« C'était bizarre : au début, ils semblaient gênés en présence de l'autre, étaient rouges pour tout et n'importe quoi, devenaient maladroits dès qu'ils se touchaient voire même sans raison apparente, et pourtant, cette après-midi, ils… ils se tenaient par la main et souriaient bêtement ! »

Il aperçut au cours de sa tirade le changement sur le visage de Sheppard : il quitta son air sérieux pour prendre un air amusé, et sur la fin, il semblait presque sur le point de se mettre à rire franchement. Même si le Wraith n'appréciât que moyennement sa réaction, il se rassura en se disant qu'au moins, il avait dû comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et qu'il pourrait tout mettre au clair. _Enfin._

« Et où est le problème ? » finit par demander Sheppard avec un sourire goguenard.

Todd ne chercha même pas à le lui faire ravaler, pas plus qu'il ne cherchât à savoir comment pouvaient réagir les imbéciles autour d'eux. Il fit comme s'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, et se contenta de répondre :

« C'est juste que… je ne comprends pas. Je… je crois que ce sont les docteurs… Wan Zao et… Glegmann. »

Un rire éclata brièvement. De Sheppard. Todd fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce ce qu'il venait de dire qui était supposé être drôle, ou le soldat n'avait-il finalement pas écouté, et ri à autre chose ?

Cependant il avait dû écouter, car il répondit rapidement :

« Mais c'est normal, ils sont ensemble ! »

Todd le fixa étrangement. Sur ce point, il s'en était rendu compte tout seul, merci bien ! Pour être ensemble, ils étaient ensemble, et ce, à chaque fois qu'il les voyait !

Le sourire de Sheppard s'agrandit et devint nettement un réel sourire. Son sens échappa totalement au Wraith, mais d'un certain côté, la situation _entière_ lui échappait. Tout ce qu'il avait compris était que la raison de tout cela avait paru évidente pour le militaire, mais demeurait obscure pour lui.

Le brun reprit :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils sont en couple ! »

La précision ne lui parla pas davantage, mais Todd supposa que le mot « couple » ne se réduisait pas à un synonyme de « duo », et qu'il y avait donc une certaine nuance qui existait entre les deux. Il garda donc le silence, attendant que l'humain poursuive. Ce dernier finit par perdre son sourire et par soupirer en secouant la tête.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'équivalent au sein de votre peuple ? »

Un équivalent à quoi ? A _ça_ ? Encore heureux que non, s'ils devaient devenir aussi stupides et faibles pour une raison mystérieuse mais résolument idiote !

Son regard devait être suffisamment éloquent, car Sheppard n'attendit pas pour poursuivre :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils sont amoureux, depuis un moment certainement, et que maintenant ils sortent ensemble ! »

Todd cligna des yeux à son encontre. Bien, si ce n'était que cela… Deux notions lui échappaient encore, mais après cela, il devrait avoir tout compris, non ? Il était à peu près sûr qu'il s'agissait des expressions-clés de ses explications.

« Qu'entends-tu par « ils sont amoureux » et par « ils sortent ensemble » ? »

Sheppard le dévisagea, semblant soudain se demander comment il pouvait tenir une telle conversation avec lui. Lui-même se posait la question, d'ailleurs, mais il préférait se concentrer sur le militaire et sa potentielle réponse qui, il l'espérait, résoudrait toutes ses interrogations muettes. Histoire d'en finir avec ce questionnement qui lui taraudait l'esprit, et de pouvoir _enfin_ passer à autre chose. Le militaire réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant de finir par lâcher, un peu hésitant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots :

« Eh bien, être amoureux, c'est quand tu ressens une tendresse particulière envers cette personne, qui fait que tu souhaites être avec elle, la voir heureuse. Avant, ils vivaient cet amour chacun de leur côté, et n'osaient pas se l'avouer l'un à l'autre, par peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, certainement, d'où leur gêne et leurs comportements maladroits. Mais maintenant, ils ont décidé d'assumer leurs sentiments, de se les avouer, et de vivre leur amour partagé ensemble d'où qu'ils sortent ensemble. »

« Je vois. »

D'un certain côté, il comprenait ce que Sheppard lui disait, et le comportement des deux jeunes gens prenait enfin sens à ses yeux. Toutefois, quelque chose lui échappait encore, mais il savait que le militaire ne pourrait rien pour lui. Car malgré tous les mots qu'il pourrait utiliser pour décrire ce sentiment qu'était l'amour, Todd ne l'avait jamais vécu. Il ne se rendait donc pas compte de la raison pour laquelle un sentiment aussi inutile et dérisoire pouvait faire plier les humains avec tant de facilité.

Vraiment, il en viendrait presque à les plaindre.

« Merci », ajouta-t-il simplement au militaire, qui hocha la tête pour toute réponse, avant de les quitter, après avoir salué ses hommes.

Le trajet reprit ensuite aussi silencieusement qu'à l'accoutumée, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Pourtant, Todd ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait, et il se retrouva bientôt devant les barres de sa cellule. Son regard se perdit dans le mur d'en face tandis qu'un des soldats humains pianotait sur le boitier de commande pour l'ouvrir. Ainsi, un seul mot, un seul sentiment expliquait tous les gestes étranges et inappropriés qu'avaient eu les deux jeunes humains l'un envers l'autre. L'amour. Une notion inédite, et parfaitement humaine.

Il secoua la tête tandis qu'on le pressait de rentrer dans sa cage, et il obéit docilement, distrait. Il avait beau retourner l'idée dans tous les sens, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que c'en était pathétique : ce sentiment les rendait tellement faible ! Alors pourquoi avaient-ils semblé si heureux cette après-midi même ? Enfin, cela pouvait s'expliquer d'un certain côté, il s'agissait de scientifiques, de faibles… et pourtant, même Sheppard, il… pourquoi avait-il l'impression, par la description que le militaire lui en avait faite, que ce dernier considérait ce sentiment comme quelque chose de… de positif ? Ne devrait-il pas au contraire le considérer avec répugnance ?

Il s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit sur la couchette qui ornait sa cellule, désorienté. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas de telles agitations pour un vulgaire sentiment. Mais peut-être fallait-il le vivre pour le comprendre – peut-être fallait-il encore être _humain_.


End file.
